the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
Operation 001
Part A With Alice MacGregor piloting the Virgin Victory, Commander Laurence Nelson gives Wonder-Red to take the leading role for the Wonderful 100. The team heads back to Blossom City, starting in the courtyard. They battled all the way to the bridge, locating the army battling Cough-Foon, which demolishes the jet to let it crash to the bridge, but the Wonderful 100 managed to Wonder-Jump safely. After the team heads to the streets, a batch of Dough-Goos rampage a truck, before it crashes to the gas station, and right into a armor store that have a shield icon. With a help of Red's Unite Hand, he grabs the enourmous shield to aid the team from the truck's shattered pieces. After this, the Wonderful 100 summons a large helmet icon from the sports store. Meanwhile, a comet almost heads toward to a separated couple, and the comet reveals to be a Dahkarts, one of the GEATHJERK's outrageous creature summonings. The Wonderful 101 finally killed it off, though it was moderately strong. Part B After fighting a vast amounts of GEATHJERK enemies, the Wonderful 100 encountered a road collapse, partially a robotic hand causes the destruction. To no avail, thanks to Wonder-Blue's Unite Sword, the team made it out alive; however, the Gah-Goojin popped out, destroying most of the roads. The 100 managed to depart, leaving the Gah-Goojin's left arm falling apart. The You-Houghs begin to spawn by a Cough-Foon, with the team unable to reach its target. Gladly, Jean-Sébastien Renault, also known as Wonder-Green, takes on the role by summoning a Unite Gun to kill off the Cough-Foon, and was thanked and greeted by Wonder-Red. With the recruit of Green, the 100 ventured on to the Blossom Stadium, only to encounter to fight against Laambo, the sixth-ranked GEATHJERK commander. Laambo admits his escape and attempts to steal the statue of the Goddess of Blossoms. Part C The Virgin Victory chases Laambo, riding on a Diekuu Orowchee (Revived). The 100, in Unlimited Form, summon Unite Chain to get near the Ohrowchee to attack it and Laambo. The Wonderful Ones stabbed one of the Ohrowchee heads' eyes. possessing it to damage the other head. With the Goddess of Blossoms falling to its destruction, the team decided to possess its bow and arrow to inure Laambo, and finishing him off with a Wonder Punch. Instructions Part A Mission 1: Starting at the courtyard of Blossom City Elementary School, defeat all of the Dough-Goos and a pair of two Chew Dough-Goos. Mission 2: Recruit citizens first, before being ambushed by Chew Dough-Goos and Dough-Goos. After that, find a gas tank that is squashing the citizens, remove it carefully to save them. Mission 3: After using Unite Hand to open, go inside the warehouse, and insert the code "235", twisting dials. Mission 4: Encounter a Gatcha, Chew Dough Goos, and Dough-Goos. Recruit GDA soldiers, before the Cough-Foon destroys the bridge. A cutscene will appear as a Wonder Jump. Mission 6: Encounter a Hoedown and defeat it. Mission 7: Head towards to the left, avoiding rockets, and defeat the Dough-Goos. Use a Unite Hand to pull each crate. Destroy the spawning enemies. Pass the football field you will see a giant shield flying by. Use it with Unite Hand and avoid damage by aiming the shield correctly at the incoming debris. Mission 8: Rescue the cititzens by climbing up the building, before forming a Unite Sword to cut the ropes from the giant panels, reducing fire. Mission 10: Defeat the Die Dough-Goo. Mission 12: Destroy a couple of Dough-Goos and another Die Dough-Goo. Mission 13: Defeat two Hoedowns and Dough-Goos. Mission 14: Carefully defeat the Dahkarts. Part B Mission 1: Defeat all three classes of the Dough-Goos, before heading on to the next mission. Mission 2: Encounter and destroy the Raydown. Once it is defeated, escape from the destructing roads and reach to a billboard, where a cutscene is a Unite Sword. Create a Unite Build for the broken elevator to head on top of the building, and summon a Unite Glider to learn. Mission 3: Once you've landed on the Gah-Goojin's left arm, Destroy the bulbs by using Unite Sword. Do the same thing for the left arm. A dial will appear, and use Unite hand to drop the Gah-Goojin's arm, but be aware of the attacks of the Die Dough-Goos from its' head. After that, a cutscene will let you use a Unite Hand. Mission 4: Recruit some citizens, and attack the You-Houghs. After the You-Houghs spawn, a cutscene will let Wonder-Green to summon Unite Gun. Mission 6: Jump off from the building from being attacked by rockets to reach your way to the Tiekuu. Attack the two Hoedowns and a Dahkarts first, additional to the Dough-Goos. Mission 7: Take down the Die Dough-Goos. Mission 8: Go inside the Blossom Stadium to find a large battery to activate the roulette panel system. Summon a Unite Gun and carefully shoot at the baseball-looking orb to press the pattern of circles. If you do not do it on time, the baseball might strike the team. Mission 9: Destroy the cannons by using Unite Gun, vacuuming the bombs to aim at them. After that, Laambo will drop down to the field and attack you with his fierce and fearful abilities. Try using Unite Sword to attack his weak spot: the back. Laambo escapes, but you will attack another cannon, by hitting the bomb with a baseball bat. Part C Chase Laambo and his Diekuu Orowchee (Revived) by piloting the Virgin Victory. Use the analog stick to move and A or X to fire. Press B to speed up. Once the enemy's gauge weakens, summon a Unite Chain to get to the Ohrowchee, but make the character balance. Battle the Ohrowchee with stronger Unite Morphs. The battle with Laambo is identical to Operation 001-B. Use Unite Sword to stab the enemy's eye. Secret Missions Part A Secret Mission 5: You can either head to a green pipe under the bridge or use a Unite Bridge to head to Secret Mission 005. Chew Dough Goos will ambush, so defeat all of them. Secret Mission 9: Return to the football field, and defeat the Hoedowns and Dough-Goos. Secret Mission 11: Enter the Kahkoo-regah and defeat the Dough-Goos. Part B Secret Mission 5: Jump back down to the road and head towards to the giant gap. You will see the GEATH-Circle here. Defeat the Hoedowns and the Die Dough-Goo. Part C Hero Hearts Part A The Hero Heart should be located where Wonder-Judo is located with the citizens. Do a Wonderful Rising to get it. Part B The Hero Heart is hidden in a Unite Hammer crate. Jump into the water to find it, after Mission 006. After heading to the stairs, double jump your way to the ceiling to find the Hero Heart Fragment Wonderful Figures Part A *No. 11: Wonder-Gamer-move your team to the right and create a Wonder Liner towards the school's open window. *No. 10: Wonder-Rex-After completing Mission 006, send a Wonder Liner to an open window of a white building to get this collectible. *No. 75: Wonder-Art-You only use a Unite Whip to get Art's figure. Jump to the west corner of the building to find Pink's crate. Part B *No. 37: Wonder-Schoolgirl-Send a Wonder Liner to a window on the top of the building to reveal this figure. *No. 73: Wonder-Science-This figure is in Secret Mission 005 in Normal difficulty. *No. 99: Wonder-Camera-This figure is in Secret Mission 005 in Hard difficulty. *No. 2: Wonder-Blue-This figure is in Secret Mission 005 in 101% Hard difficulty. Wonderful Ones Part A *Wonder-Painter is located in a yellow car next to the first Wonder Toilet. Start removing the car by smashing it. *Wonder-Beer is spotted along with the citizens, crushed by a gigantic gas tank. Do not destroy the gas tank, otherwise he and the citizens will be deceased. *Wonder-Diva should be found by returning back to the warehouse, after the bridge explodes and defeating enemies. *Wonder-Kungfu should be right here alongside with the civilians, after you drop the panes by summoning Unite Sword. *Wonder-Pâtissèrie should be located at the top of the building to the right, along with the citizens. Use Unite Ladder to set them free. *Wonder-Guitar is located on you right, after you crossed the bridge. *Wonder-Judo will be on a roof if you do a Wonderful Rising, after you do a Wonder Liner across from a bridge. Part B *Wonder-Socho waits next to the blue car, before the elevator explodes. Don't forget about him, or he will be gone. *Wonder-Matador is located on the building to your right, if you use a Unite Chain without using the broken elevator. *Wonder-Magician is located on top of the building with helpless citizens. *Wonder-Kabuki, along with other cititzens, are easily located outside of the Blossom Stadium. *Wonder-Science is located inside Blossom Stadium, along with other citizens. Files Part A GEATHJERK File No. 1: Jump into the canal, then in the ledge. Head to your right to find two brown pipes in the wall. Use a Wonder-Liner into the right pipe to get the Dough-Goo's file. GEATHJERK File No. 2: The same thing as the first GEATHJERK file, but go to your left to get Cough-Foon's file. Wonderful File No. 3: Jump off of the bridge and head towards a Unite Sword crate. It should be Wonder-Blue's file. GEATHJERK File No. 3: After completing Mission 006, use Wonder Liner to the brown building's open window to your right to reveal Chew Dough-Goo's file Wonderful File No. 1: After walking pass the football field, find the Unite Hand crate to your left; this will reveal Wonder-Red's file. Wonderful File No. 49: You will find Wonder-Oracle's file in Secret Mission 011 in Normal difficulty only, Wonderful File No. 82: You will find Wonder-Cellphone's file in Secret Mission 011 in Hard difficulty only. Wonderful File No. 4: You will find Wonder-Green's file in Secret Mission 011 in 101% Hard difficulty only.Wond Wonderful File No. 13: Head down to the water under the bridge, and send a Wonder-Liner to the tube to reveal Wonder-Mailman's file. GEATHJERK File No. 6: When the helmet is destroyed, send a Wonder Liner on an open window to reveal the Gatcha's file. Part B GEATHJERK File No. 36: Draw a 6 to reveal the Gah-Goojin's file, before heading to Mission 006. Wonderful File No. 17: There is an open window on a second-to-last building to the stadium. Do a Wonder Liner to retrieve the file of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. Platinum Coins Part A *Find the first Platinum coin by jumping on top of the roof above the crates. *You will find the second coin after defeating the Die Dough-Goo by jumping on top of the west building, separately next to Wonder-Pâtissèrie. *As soon as you cross the bridge, obtain the third to your right. *Find the number 70 by heading to the left, after crossing the rockets on the streets. Draw a seven on the GamePad to reveal the fourth coin. *Send a Wonder liner to an open door to your left to reveal the last coin, when the helmet is destroyed. Part B *Send a Wonder Liner to your left of the building before starting Mission 002 to retrieve the first coin. *Find the second coin to the left of the Gatcha in an open door. *Find the third coin by using a Wonder-Circle after defeating the Tiekuu. *The fourth coin should be inside the stadium, and form a Wonder Liner to get it. *After receiving the fourth coin, the last coin is inside of the Unite Gun crate to the right of the entrance. Trivia *The Hero Heart Fragments share identities with the Legend of Zelda's Heart Pieces. Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:Walkthroughs